


The Outlaw

by missy520



Series: Role Play [8]
Category: Castle
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, Outdoor Sex, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-06
Updated: 2015-11-06
Packaged: 2018-04-30 06:44:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5154104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missy520/pseuds/missy520
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sheriff Rick Rodgers hunts down bank robber Kate Beckett</p>
<p>As always, I don't own Castle</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Outlaw

Sheriff Rick Rodgers scanned the Most Wanted items that just came across his desk from the telegraph office here in Diamondback, Arizona. What was this – it was different, that’s for sure! He studied it again as his mouth hung open.

“Be on the lookout for: Kate Beckett! She and her gang recently held up Bracken’s Saving and Loan and got away with $100,000. She is described as having brunette hair, hazel eyes, and is approximately 5 feet 8 inches tall. She was last seen dressed all in black. SHE IS ARMED AND DANGEROUS!”

Rick had never seen a Most Wanted featuring a female outlaw. Since Bracken’s bank was over in the next town, Rick wondered if Beckett and her gang were nearby. Rick decided to patrol the outskirts of town tonight. He gathered supplies and saddled up his faithful horse, Castle. His deputy, Kevin Ryan, lived in the house Diamondback had for the sheriff since he had a family. Rick stopped by on his way out of town so Kevin would know where he was in case it took time to find Beckett and her gang. 

He and Castle headed out. Rick figured the gang would be hiding out near the abandoned mine and went in that direction. He scanned the horizon, looking for some sign of the gang. When he got closer to the mine site, he slid off Castle’s back, and tied him to a tree, since he didn’t want to alert the bandits if he could help it. He had his gun in his hand as he slowly walked over to the nearby creek, and then got a shock. 

Yes, the outlaw Kate Beckett was there, but she was alone. And she was undressing herself. As Rick watched, she undid the black corset, slowly undoing each fastener. He could see how beautiful her skin was from his hiding spot. She dropped the corset to the ground when she was finished. When she got to her gun belt, first she removed the pistol from its holster, and then she undid the belt. She let the belt drop to the ground, and placed the pistol on top of it. She unbuttoned the black shirt she was wearing and shrugged it off. She was now naked from the waist up, and Rick could feel his cock rising to the occasion. He could write poems about the two perfect breasts she had uncovered, the nipples a perfect pink. Her right hand went to the buttons on her pants and she undid each one. She had already removed her boots so she simply pushed the pants down her long legs and then stood there naked. She took her hat off her head and started to gather her hair so she could pin it up. 

Rick realized he had been standing still long enough. He managed to silently walk up behind her, and cocked his pistol. “Katherine Beckett, you are under arrest. Hands up!” he cried out. 

Beckett slowly turned around, and instead of covering her body, she raised her hands as he demanded. She said, “Lucky for you, I decided to get clean and you caught me without my gun, lawman. Otherwise, you’d have a hole in your head,” she grinned. She slowly walked towards him; her movements making her breasts jiggle as she sauntered over to him. 

Rick was mesmerized by the swing of her hips and breasts. So was his cock – it instantly got rock hard. Damn, this was not the time to react to a beautiful woman. He tried to pretend she was an ugly man but now she was directly in front of him and he could smell her soap – it smelled like cherries. Beckett continued to get closer to him and soon had her arms around his neck and pressed her soft body against his hard one. 

“Why, Sheriff,” she cooed, “is that your gun or are you happy to see me?” She smirked at him as she kept rubbing her body against his. He couldn’t stand it anymore, and quickly holstered his gun and grabbed her face in his hands and kissed her. It was as if he lit a match – the two of them exploded. He sucked her lower lip into his mouth and bit down on it. She gasped and he let go of it; she took advantage of his kindness to suck his lip into her mouth and bit down on it too. However, her bite wasn’t gentle and he yelped. 

The outlaw laughed and stopped kissing him and started undressing him. Soon, she wasn’t the only one naked. She looked down at his cock, which was standing at attention. “So Sheriff, you are happy to see me!” she said with a laugh as she slithered down his body. She went to her knees, using their discarded clothing as a mat. At first, she used her hands on his cock, stroking it up and down, and then moving around and around. She moved one hand to his balls, lifting them as if to weigh them. She leaned forward a bit and kissed the tip of his penis. He lifted his hands and put them on the back of her head, as she put his cock closer to her lips. She looked up at him as she slowly sucked it in. 

He groaned as more and more of his cock disappeared into her mouth. She couldn’t get all of it in on her first try, but as she moved it out, a lot of it was shiny from her saliva. “Damn, Kate, suck it all! Put it down your throat, honey, I want to shoot my come down your throat!” He couldn’t help it; he used his hands to push her head closer to his dick. She started to suck on it again, and this time, she managed to get it all in because she buried her nose in the hair at the base of his cock. When she let it out, it was wet from root to tip. He gave her a moment, and then he thrust it back in her warm mouth. He took pity on her and just thrust his cock in and out of her mouth for a while. But he could feel his orgasm building, and he yelled out, “I’m coming!” as he felt the first blast shoot out of the tip.

Kate started swallowing as his come boiled out of his balls. He watched her throat work as she swallowed and that triggered a bigger blast of come. Some of it trickled out of her mouth and down her chin. He felt the last of it hit her mouth, and his softened cock slid out. She used her finger to wipe off her chin and then licked the finger clean. 

He helped her up from her position on her knees, and kissed her. He could taste himself on her tongue, and he shuddered with the aftershocks of his climax. He moved his hands down to her perfect ass as she moved her hands to his cock. She stroked it from root to tip and back again. He continued to squeeze her ass as she brought his cock back to life. “So Sheriff, it’s my turn. And I like to be on top. So get on your back, lover!” She laughed as he quickly complied. Instead of being a mat, their discarded clothing became a bed as he placed himself on it. 

She surprised him; she turned her back to him and swung her leg over his hips. She didn’t waste any time and impaled herself on his erection. She rode him like the cowgirl she was, and he took advantage of being able to reach that ass and give it a smack or two. She loved this position; she could control how much of his cock she let into her pussy and how quickly (or slowly) it entered her. She rubbed her breasts as she moaned. She decided to turn herself around so she could see his face. So she let his cock slide out of her pussy. 

He groaned in disappointment, but she soon turned herself around and impaled herself again. She took his hands and put them on her boobs; he didn’t need more instructions. He rubbed them and began pulling on her nipples. She moaned as the pain and pleasure combined to make her pussy contract around his cock. She knew if she touched her clit even a little, she’d explode and come. She teased herself by slowly moving her hand down her body toward her clit. He continued to play with her breasts and watched her face as she got nearer to her climax. Her fingers were sliding on his cock, and then she couldn’t take it anymore – she needed to touch her clit now! As soon as her fingers pinched it, that set off the explosion. She came with a scream, and he followed her over the edge. She collapsed onto his chest as her heart rate and breathing came back to normal. 

Rick laughed as his new bride grinned down at him. Their impromptu honeymoon, courtesy of Ryan and Esposito, had inspired them and the outlaw outfit she purchased had really inspired him. “Damn, Kate, that was outstanding! Thank goodness we are far away from any other guests,” he smirked at her. “They might be expecting this as daily entertainment!” 

Kate laughed at him from her perch on top of his broad chest. “Yeah, well, we better get dressed and head back to the resort. It wouldn’t do if the bride got a bad sunburn on her ass or if the groom ended up with a sunburned dick. That would end the honeymoon real fast!” She did love Rick’s imagination and his dirty mind. This outlaw/sheriff role play had been his idea, but she agreed to it very quickly. She couldn’t wait to get these outfits back to New York; she had a feeling he would make a great outlaw too……

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, a role play! and it's from a prompt from Blackwing:  
> They make use of the cowboy/cowgirl outfits Beckett bought in 6x07 Once Upon A Time in the West and role-play a Wild West scenario of some kind - this one might be open for several RPs.
> 
> And I agree - I think this will generate at least one more story


End file.
